Personal fitness devices that purport to track physical activity are a burgeoning new product category. However, such devices, are presently unable to detect what type of activity a motion represents. Because similar motions can represent very different levels and types of exercise (consider the difference between moving one's arms in front of one's body, and bench pressing hundreds of pounds), this represents a very significant limitation.
Accordingly, it would be useful to have better ways to determine and track physical activity using a personal fitness device. It would also be useful to be able to transmit exercise parameters from a personal fitness device to an exercise machine, rendering the process less cumbersome and error-prone.